Sour Pickles
by I Stop For Weasley Twins
Summary: Z's sister Kylie had never been one to get close to people but Tommy Pickles was special. will Kylie's and Z's family life tear them apart? With things end in a movie style romance or will their relationship sour like Pickles. Rated T for language


Sour Pickles

Chapter 1

**Okay guys this is my first "All Grown Up" Story and I haven't worked on a cartoon story since 2009 so any criticism is welcome. Seriously I can handle flaming so no fear, right so down to business then. PS this starts right AFTER the episode "Bad Kimmie" **

"Zanipolo get off the phone!" Kylie pulled at her brothers garden green hair. He glared at her"Kimmie I uh gotta go."As soon as she heard the receiver click Z pointed a finger at her"Okay number 1 it's "Z" and 2 I wasn't on that long, don't be wonk." Kylie rolled her blue eyes"Dude that's not even a word and besides if you dig this Kimmie girl so much then invite her over already." His eyes widened in horror at the thought"Yo-you know I can't do that, Finster's aren't like us they've got class or whatever." Kylie sighed"Yea, yea I get it bro we aren't exactly living it large; anyway long as I'm gonna be going to your school might as well _not _miss the bus on my first day."

Kylie purposely sat in the very back of the bus so she could lean back and listen to some Green day but was interrupted by a light tap on the shoulder. A pretty asian girl was smiling down at her"Hey you're Z's sister right?" Kylie lazily twirled an ear bud around her index finger"Last time I checked yea." She sat down next to Kylie"Listen I know it's hard being the new kid and all but you can hang out with me and my friends if you want to." Kylie looked her up and down absentmindedly and shrugged"Hey, sure why not Kimmie." "Hey how did you know my name." Kylie smiled for the first time that day

"Because Finster I _am _Z's sister" Kimmie chucked airily"haha, hey I love your red bangs my dad would never let me do that to my hair." Kylie blew the crimson bangs from her forehead"Thanks, my old man wasn't exactly thrilled about it either but he got over it." There they are." Kimmie pointed towards a small group of kids a little younger then Kylie but all very good natured looking.

Kimmie pulled Kylie over to her friends"Kylie this is Phil, Lil, my brother Chuckie, and the guy behind the camera is Tommy." (relax guys I didn't forget Dil I just figured he takes a different bus you know being younger then the rest of the rats' and all) Tommy zipped up his camera and held out out a hand"Hey it's nice to meet you Kylie." She smiled"Hey right back at you; so uh what were you filming anyway." she sat down next to the twins who had sighed an exasperation"Never ask Tommy that unless you have a few years of free time." Phil commented. Tommy glared"Hey! Not true and since you asked Kylie it's a commentary on what goes on inside school buses." Ironically just as Tommy said that the bus came to an abrupt halt."Well here goes nothing."

Kylie turned her new schedule around again as If that would somehow show her how to find her new classes but just as she felt her patience wearing thin she felt a hand tap her shoulder"Uh do you need some help." She recognized Chuckie from the bus ride earlier"What do I look like an idiot I can find my classes! " Chuckie backed away in fear"I I'm sorry I just thought you might have trouble your schedule being upside down and all." Kylie blushed a bit"well I _am _kind of out of my element guess." The red head gulped"Okay let's see, it looks like you have Mr. Beaker's science class with me and Tommy." Kylie felt herself begin to relax"Thanks dude, sorry for freaking on you I just hate new schools...a lot"

Kylie's day went by pretty anticlimactically, science was dull and math was torture but it wasn't until drama class that she took in interest. Kylie had always wanted to be an actress so from her point of view this was one of the few classes that could really teach her anything. Miss O'Keats spoke in a signature sing song voice"Ah, the theater where the fragile soul may sprout wings and sore to new heights." Kylie raised an eye brow and murmured under her breath"Well someone's a few pages short of a novel." The guy next to her chuckled"Yea that's O'Keats for you, crazy as they come." Kylie recognized the guy from the bus mostly because, hey how many guys had natural looking lilac hair anyway. "Oh Hey, it's uh Tommy right?" He smiled"You've got it, Tommy Pickles film artist extraordinaire at your service." Kylie scoffed"Nice title there hot shot but I just go by Kylie."

**so it begins, the first chapter is always the hardest so give me all your thoughts guys. Later Later :)**


End file.
